Quest:Rune Knight Job Change
Objectives Advance from a Knight or Lord Knight to a Rune Knight. Summary There are many paths one can take in the world. Most people can see their path but don't really follow it... Anyway the drinks here are really good. Would you like to have one? let's have a drink. You walk the way of sword too don't you? Then we can understand each other. Drinks taste better when it's with a fellow Swordman. I'll buy this round. A toast to friendship~ In my opinion you seem to be ready to start a new way... Walking the way of the sword is a perpetual battle. From now on you may have a rough journey ahead of you... If you want to walk on your new way and surpass your current limits, I'm willing to help you. The true way of a Swordman who learned harmony to break the limit of a sword is a Rune Knight. Won't you join our brethren? You look like you're fully qualified to become one of us. If you are interested, I'll introduce you to the masters who will guide you to the way of the Rune Knight with my recommendation. ready to be a Rune Knight. You're sure now? Let me send a dispatch to my comrades that you are willing to join our ranks. You know the place called Glast Heim? There's a Rune Knight waiting for you there, he will guide you to the entrance of Glast Heim Tower. My name is Manuel. I am called the Rune Knight of Brilliance. When you tell him that you are a Rune Knight candidate with my recommendation, he will handle the rest. I will wait for the day that you become our comrade as a true Rune Knight. Rewards *Job change to Rune Knight Completion Congratulations. Now you've passed all the tests and can walk the way of a Rune Knight. I'm happy from the bottom of my heart. I'm very proud of you. Now you can be yourself around us and stand proud as one of us. There's the evaluations from Lunarea, Renoa and Velpino who took care of your tests. It's not much but there are some gifts for new Rune Knights who got good scores on the tests. There will be a difference depending on the scores, but they are all helpful for anyone who is a Rune Knight. Lastly, there are several things to be aware of as a Knight who's experienced a job change to a Lord Knight in Valhalla. If there's any equipment that you are wearing now, or anything you're holding, please empty it for your job change moment. Visit the Kafra Employee to use the storage. You might know already, if you are riding a Peco Peco, you should have left it behind. If you brought it, leave it and come again. One more thing. If you have any remained skill-points, use it all and learn the skills. You won't be able to change jobs if you have any more skill points. Well, my job is done now. Would you like to start your new life as a Rune Knight? preparation is done. Our Master, Beljeve... and the Great Sage, Serpeone... This Knight is going to walk the way of the Rune Knights with us, so please give your blessing. Remember this moment forever for you are now a Rune Knight. There's a royal gift from the Rune-Midgarts Kingdom for all new Rune Knights. Give me a second to get the royal gift and talk to me again. Oh, I see... Please wait a moment. I forgot to check if you are qualified to get the celebration gift for changing your job. Let me check the report from the instructors who took care of your tests. Um... This is great. You've come here with decent records. Well, take this. This is a present that I've kept to give to a junior just like you. External links *iRO Wiki Rune Knight Job Change Rune Knight Job Change